english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Batman (2004)
The Batman is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. It ran from September 11, 2004 to March 22, 2008, on the Saturday morning television block Kids' WB. The character designs were provided by artist Jeff Matsuda; he also directed the ending. Starring the Voices of *Adam West as Mayor Grange *Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth *Allison Mack as Clea (ep43) *Amanda Anka as Smoke (ep57) *André Sogliuzzo as Duncan (ep23) *Billie Hayes as Georgia (ep24), Virginia (ep24) *Bob Gunton as Gorman (ep49) *Brandon Routh as Marlowe/Everywhere Man (ep43) *Brooke Shields as Julie (ep49) *Cathy Cavadini as Movie Star (ep5), Reporter (ep5), Wife (ep5) *Charles Napier as Kilgore Steed (ep34) *Charlie Schlatter as Flash *Chris Gorham as Will Mallory/Wrath (ep62) *Chris Hardwick as Green Arrow *Chris Pratt as Jake (ep61) *Christie Mellor as Female Caller (ep47) *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor, Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Snoots (ep30), Scarface, Wesker *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Moira (ep46) *Daran Norris as Brent (ep20) *Daryl Sabara as Andy/Scorn (ep62), Harris (ep49) *Dave Foley as Francis (ep48) *David Faustino as David (ep61) *Dermot Mulroney as Green Lantern *Diedrich Bader as Captain Slash (ep60), Number 1 (ep45), Shadow Thief/Sands (ep63) *Dorian Harewood as Martian Manhunter *Edie McClurg as Mrs. Brown (ep8) *Edward James Olmos as Chief Rojas (ep1) *Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson/Robin *Frank Gorshin as Professor Hugo Strange (eps20-30) *Fred Willard as Announcer (ep31), Instructor (ep31), Ross (ep8) *George Newbern as Clark Kent/Superman *Gina Gershon as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Glen Shadix as Cluemaster (ep8) *Googy Gress as Justin (ep61) *Greg Ellis as Count Vertigo (ep55) *Grey DeLisle as Amanda (ep3), Amber (ep61), Mary Grayson (ep40), Ms. Vimtrup (ep3) *Gwendoline Yeo as Mercy *Henry Gibson as Bagley (ep10) *Hynden Walch as Harley Quinn *Ian Abercrombie as Ewan (ep38) *Jack DeSena as Jimmy Olsen (ep53) *James Remar as Black Mask *Jane Singer as Director (ep42), Waitress (ep42) *Jason Marsden as Boy#1 (ep24), Boy#2 (ep24), Firefly *Jeff Bennett as D.A.V.E. (ep39), Killer Moth (ep41), Ragdoll *Jennifer Hale as Becky (ep9) *Jerry O'Connell as Nightwing *Jesse Corti as Chief Rojas *Jill Talley as Doctor (ep55), Socialite (ep55) *Jim Cummings as Freddy (ep18), Temblor (ep27), Vic (ep18) *Jim Meskimen as Chuck (ep58) *Jim Wise as Detective (ep45) *Joaquim DeAlmeida as Bane (ep2) *Joe Lala as Bomb Tech (ep15), Crime Boss#1 (ep2), Crime Boss#3 (ep2) *John DiMaggio as Mugsy, Rhino *John Larroquette as Mirror Master *John Mariano as Number 1 (ep63) *Julianne Grossman as Lady (ep42), Reporter (ep42) *Kath Soucie as Mel (ep11), Yelena (ep8) *Kathryn Fiore as Sally Galt (ep62) *Kellie Martin as Oracle (ep46) *Keone Young as Katsu (ep6) *Kevin Conroy as John Grayson (ep40) *Kevin Grevioux as Solomon Grundy (ep24) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Joker, Judge Wigzell (ep10) *Kurt Fuller as Superior (ep46) *Lex Lang as Clayface (eps53-54), Metallo, Riddleman#1 (ep49), Tech 2 (ep63) *Louis Gossett, Jr. as Lucius Fox *Mark Hamill as Zucco (ep40) *Maurice LaMarche as Bruiser (ep40) *Michael Bell as Crime Boss#2 (ep2), Guard (ep37), Reporter (ep37) *Michael Massee as Spellbinder (ep23) *Michael Reisz as Donnie (ep36), Prank (ep36) *Miguel Ferrer as Sinestro (ep59) *Miguel Sandoval as Thug#1 (ep1) *Ming-Na as Detective Ellen Yin *Mitch Pileggi as Commissioner Gordon *Monica Richardson as Harriet (ep58) *Neil Ross as Sprang (ep6) *Patrick Warburton as Cash *Patton Oswalt as Cosmo Krank (ep32), Marty Slack (ep60) *Peter MacNicol as Langstrom/Man-Bat *Peter Jessop as Curator (ep63) *Phil LaMarr as Maximillian Zeus (ep37) *Piera Coppola as Pam Isley/Poison Ivy *Rachael MacFarlane as Blaise (ep56) *Richard Green as Professor Hugo Strange (eps39-64), Toyman (ep64) *Rino Romano as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Rob Clotworthy as Warden (ep63) *Rob Paulsen as Kid (ep61) *Robert David Hall as Pilot (ep46) *Robert Englund as Edward Nigma/Riddler *Robert Patrick as Hawkman *Roger Rose as Worker#2 (ep51) *Ron Perlman as Bane (ep41), Killec Croc, Rumor (ep50) *Sean Donnellan as Mr. Herbert (ep47) *Steve Harris as Detective Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Tom Kenny as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Townsend Coleman as Campus Guard (ep48) *Udo Kier as Bert (ep8) *Victor Brandt as Rupert Thorne (ep1) *Wallace Langham as Karlo/Clayface#2 (ep42) *Will Friedle as Gearhead (ep31) *Xander Berkeley as Paul (ep50) *Zach Shada as Boy (ep59) *Zachary Throne as Anchor (ep56), Doctor (ep56) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kevin Michael Richardson as News Anchor (ep1) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons